Body Heat
by cowgirl65
Summary: Morgan and Reid take refuge in a cabin in the Canadian woods.


_Written for the Canadian Shack 10th Anniversary Party on cesperanza's page at livejournal, which really tickled my fancy being Canadian myself._

.

.

"I see something. Up ahead." They were driving back to Orillia after receiving permission from the Canadian Mounties and the Ontario Provincial Police to trail their UnSub into the forests around Georgian Bay. Some new evidence had turned up and Morgan and Reid were dispatched back to the city to go over it. Now, after sliding off the road in a freak snowstorm, both men were shivering since the electrical system, and subsequently the heat, went out in the vehicle due to the impact.

Reid looked in the direction Morgan indicated. The wind has slackened a little and that made for a bit more visibility through the swirling snow.

"I don't see anything."

"Well I do." Morgan opened the door and Reid shuddered violently as the biting cold sucked any remaining heat out of the vehicle. "Come on."

Trying to control his shivering, Reid opened his own door. He trusted Morgan and if the other agent said he saw something, Reid had no reason to doubt him. Reid stepped out of the vehicle and immediately sank in the deep snow almost to his waist. "Uh, Morgan, a little help?' he called after ineffectively trying to flounder his way out.

Morgan noticed his predicament and got back inside, moved across to the passenger seat and reached out. Reid managed to twist and grab hold of Morgan's forearms while Morgan grabbed his and hauled him back inside.

"Snow's not as deep on this side," Morgan said with one of his engaging smiles.

Reid didn't say anything, he just smiled back and nodded. He crawled across and followed Morgan. The snow wasn't as deep, but it was deep enough and both men were tired and chilled when they reached the dark shape Morgan had spotted through the storm. Stumbling onto the small porch of the log cabin, Morgan pounded on the door, waited a moment, and then rammed his shoulder hard against the wood. The lock gave way and the door was flung open.

"Morgan, I don't think you should've done that."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "And you'd rather freeze out here? We'll leave enough to cover any damages when we leave, assuming we can't find out who the owners are and let them know." Noting Reid's hesitation, he added, "Do you have any other ideas, genius?"

Reid considered. "No, I can't say that I do." He followed Morgan inside and closed the door behind them. It wouldn't stay closed with the latch broken, but Reid found a boot rack beside the door and wedged the door shut with that. As Morgan used the flashlight they'd brought from the vehicle, Reid smiled slightly to himself. Usually when people called him 'genius', it was meant as a slight, but when Derek said it, it always sounded like a compliment. Reid flushed a little that he called the other agent 'Derek' in his mind, but that was quickly overshadowed by the incessant shivering. It was cold; Reid wasn't sure if he'd ever been that cold in his life. He wrapped his arms around himself and tucked his fingers in his armpits to try and warm them.

Luckily, Morgan quickly had a fire going in the small fireplace and Reid moved closer to the warm blaze. He squatted down on the rug and held his hands to the fire.

"Reid, you're looking a little blue," Morgan said in concern. "Get yourself out of those wet clothes and I'll see if I can find some blankets."

Reid looked down and saw that his boots and pants were soaked with the melting snow. His cold fingers fumbled open his jacket; he shrugged that off and laid it across his lap to preserve a bit of modesty before he took off his boots and peeled off his clammy pants. But as he did so, his mind conjured up all sorts of thoughts that kindled heat inside of him even if it did nothing to warm his frozen toes. Being trapped in a cabin in a snowstorm with Derek Morgan was the subject of some of his most secret fantasies. Reid let his mind linger on what could happen on a rug in front of a roaring fire for a brief moment before mentally chastising himself. Derek didn't have leanings that way and even if he did, a scrawny, sometimes socially inept genius was not what Reid thought would be the other man's type.

The warmth of the fire was comforting but it did nothing to dispel the deep chill that went all the way to his bones. He was still shivering when Morgan draped a thick wool blanket over his shoulders. "Hold on there, Reid, I'll get you thawed out." The warmth of his smile was enough to make Reid feel a bit better.

Morgan raided the old sofa for its cushions, piled them up behind Reid and got down beside him. He pulled the blanket off and replaced it with his arm before wrapping them both up in the warm wool and wrapping Reid in his arms.

"Morgan, you don't have to…" Reid started to protest, but was stopped by that disarming grin.

"Reid, don't you remember your first aid training? Body heat is the best way to warm someone up."

Reid gave in and relaxed in Morgan's arms. He closed his eyes and let his fantasies run free. He imagined Morgan's warm breath on his neck turning into more insistent kisses, imagined the hand on his arm sliding across to his chest before moving further down to massage his groin. Reid lost himself further and further in his imagination until the sound of, "Reid, you still with me?" broke him from his reverie.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Reid blinked his eyes open to find Morgan grinning at him.

"I can see that." Morgan's gaze moved downward and Reid flushed with embarrassment when he realized his arousal was easily visible through the material of his boxers.

"Uh, Derek…" he stammered, but the fond look in the other man's eyes took away the awkwardness.

Morgan's brown eyes held a mischievous glint. "You know it's against regulations to get involved with another agent," he said in a teasing manner.

Reid easily fell into the light banter. "But they can't stop someone from dreaming," he replied with a grin.

"No, they can't," Morgan agreed, his tone still light. Then he grew a bit more serious. "You know I don't lean that way, don't you, Spencer?"

Reid nodded ruefully. "Yeah, I know. I really value your friendship, Derek," he added. "I hope…" He had to stop for a moment and compose himself. "I hope this doesn't ruin that," he added softly.

Morgan gave him a reassuring smile. "No, it won't. I value your friendship too much for that. Besides," and his grin grew more devilish, "it's kind of flattering. I mean, it's not every day I find out a certified genius has the hots for me."

Nothing more needed to be said as they stayed close for warmth. Reid didn't feel like the victim of unrequited desires; instead he felt like one of the luckiest people in the world to have a friend like Derek Morgan.

.

.

.

.

_A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds and make no money from this_


End file.
